


Fall out

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [40]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Rachel and Logan after the sleepers wake
Relationships: Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers
Series: Amends [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Fall out

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Fall Out

“Are you okay Ray,” Logan asked as he sat down on the rock beside her. She shook he head no she could still hear the shouting as everyone’s emotions were exploding after being suppressed by Madelyne Prior’s power. “Anything I can do?”

“I don’t think so Logan I think we just have to let this storm pass,” She said shaking her head. “I can’t believe Charles would make my dad forget his own brother like that.” She sensed the spike of anger in Wolverine and understood he was thinking of his own memories. “What’s worse Madelyne has the phoenix again somehow and I don’t know what that means for the future?”

“Whatever she’s up to we will deal with it,” Logan said and she wished she could believe that. There was the sound of someone approaching and Logan turned back. “You smell different Betsy,” He said with a strange tone.

“I think whoever made this body for me made some improvements,” Psylocke said as she sat down. “I’m a telepath and a telekinetic now not just one or other.” She wasn’t really happy about Psylocke coming to join them but she couldn’t blame her for wanting to get away from the yelling. “The two of you are going to have some great looking kids,” Psylocke said after a moment.

“What!” Logan yelled before she could say anything. “What exactly is that supposed to mean Betsy?” She focused on Betsy and sensed a bit of playfulness but nothing to imply it was a joke. “That was a lousy joke Betsy.” She decided not to bother telling Wolverine the woman wasn’t joking she’d let her explain.

“I’m not kidding, I’ve also got my precognitive powers back and when I first woke up I saw the X-men team from twenty years from now your kids are on it all three of them.” Psylocke frowned hten. “Or I think it was twenty years from now for some reason it seems closer.”

“You might be seeing Counter Earth’s team of X-men,” She volunteered. “Madelyne xeroxed every super being on the planet and sped up time on it.” She watched as Psylocke processed that statement and looked completely lost.

“It appears I missed out on quiet a bit while I was dead,” Psylocke said warily. “I know it will take a while to get caught up but can someone explain to me why Magneto is here and no one is attacking him?”

“That’s a damn good question,” Logan said darkly. “But you’d have to ask Xavier for details better do it quick before Summers strangles him.” She ignored Logan’s remarks and turned her focus outward again searching for Madelyne Pryor and the pieces of the Phoenix within her. She couldn’t sense her still and that worried her. She had the feeling the fall out from the other woman’s actions was only beginning.

The End


End file.
